Rhongomyniad
The Rhongomyniads, also known as the Artifacts Which Reject God are a collection of treasures, weapons, and armors that are designed as counters to the Biblical God's Sacred Gear system by other gods. They are featured in High School DXD: A Broken Key. Summary These objects are not Sacred Gears. Named after the Rhongomyniad, the forgotten spear of King Arthur which is also the most powerful of these artifacts, the Rhongomyniads are treasures which boast the abilities to counter the Longinus Sacred Gears. As they are not Sacred Gears, they are typically in possession of the religions of pagan gods with the exception of two. As there are more Longinus than Rhongomyniads, some Rhongomyniads may counter the abilities of multiple Longinus. In the case of a battle occurring between two Rhongomyniad users, the special abilities of both Rhongomyniads will be rendered useless. List of Rhongomyniads True Rhongomyniad The True Rhongomyniad, also known as the Spear of the Pillar and the Holy Spear Which Reveals Reality, is the most powerful and original Rhongomyniad. Regarded in the same light as the Holy Spear Longinus albeit a bit weaker in overall raw power, it is an exceptional spear that possesses the ability to cut through any type of energy. Upon contact with magic, the lance will pierce right through it and cause the magic to violently fizzle out. This lance is especially effective against enhanced objects and enhanced beings. As the lance will cause the magic inside of them to rupture, it will effectively cause the object/being to violently explode. The user of the True Rhongomyniad is referred to as "First". Joyeuse Joyeuse, also known as the Sword of Attila or Sword of Mars, is the Rhongomyniad which counters the Zenith Temprest Longinus Sacred Gear. Its appearance is varied from every fight the wielder partakes in as it may appear as a full blown great sword to a wooden bat. It simply takes the form in which is most desirable for it's user. In a fight in which the wielder's intent is to simply knock out his/her opponent, Joyeuse will take the shape of a steel pole. Despite all this, it's true power is the ability to lock a magical element in it's pommel and release it back with double the force. In this manner, Joyeuse can be also classified as a long-range weapon as it can absorb a fire blast from a mage and send it back. Charlemagne, it's most famous wielder used this ability to defeat a Saracen commander named Corsuble who was also the wielder of Zenith Tempest at the time. The user of Joyeuse is referred to as "Second". Ichaival Ichaival, the Bow of Ydalir, is an Rhongomyniad which is designated to be the counter for the Annihilation Maker's monster-creation ability. Any arrow fired from it will be multiplied by ten arrows. Though it's arrows will not outright kill a familiar, the arrows which are launched all possess the power to cause any summoned creature to redirect it's aggression towards it's previous master. If an user of the Annihilation Maker were to make a small battalion of beasts, the wielder of Ichaival would only need to fire it's homing arrows to the creatures to wreak havoc to the battlefield. Formerly wielded by the god Odin, it is one of the Rhongomyniads which have been lost to the ages. The user of Ichaival is referred to as "Third". It is revealed that Ichaival is missing because the user of Obsidian Mail has "devoured" it. Vorpal Sword Vorpal Sword, also known as the Balance Keeper, is the Rhongomyniad meant to counter the abilities of the two Heavenly Dragons. Its most notable feature is it's sleek, thin and minimalist design. With it's 150 centimeter long blade, it can easily cut through any human-made alloy without resistance. Against devils it would have roughly the power of a holy sword made by Blade Blacksmith; while for their angelic counterparts, the blade would have the effectiveness of a demonic blade made by Sword Birth. However, its true power lies in it's special ability to completely nullify any "status buffs" or "debuffs". In practice, if a user of the Vorpal Sword were to fight a user of the Boosted Gear, the possessor of the Welsh Dragon would be put in a case of panic as they would not be able to "Boost" their strength at all, while against Divine Dividing, the wielder of the Vorpal Sword wouldn't suffer any decrease in power when being subjected to a "Divide". The user of the Vorpal Sword is referred to as "Fourth". Obsidian Mail Obsidian Mail, also known as Cerberus' Armour, is the Rhongomyniad designed as the counter to the Regulus Nemea. During Hercules' 12th labour, in order to retreive Cerberus, used the pelt of the Nemean Lion as armour to protect himself from the claws/fangs in order to subdue him. Made from the essence of Cerberus, it is infused with the anger of the hell-dog. As a result, the user is constantly plagued and fed visions and images which throw them further and further into insanity. The user's power also increases proportion to their insanity. Donning this armour grants the user to essentially act forever as long as their body holds up, as they do not feel the strain on their bodies anymore. This armour cannot be taken off. Unlike the other Rhongomyniads, who have unknown creators, this Rhongomyniad is publicly known to be have been created by Hades. The user of the Obsidian Mail is referred to as "Fifth". Hestia's Hearth Hestia's Hearth, also known as Fireplace of Residence, is the Rhongyniad meant to counter the Dimension Lost Longinus. As it's name suggests, Hestia's Hearth is quite literally, Hestia's Hearth. The user of Hestia's Hearth has the ability to control "Absolute Flames" and temperature. Any other flame not on the level of the gods will be overridden by it and the user of Hestia's Hearth can overtake control of the flames. Mist created by the Dimension Lost Longinus will be instantly countered by the hot temperatures this Rhongyniad can create. It is unknown what happened to the Goddess after this Rhongyniad was created. The user of Hestia's Hearth is referred to as "Sixth". Trivia Under construction Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Sdanand